We'll Meet Again
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: An eight-year-old Artemis moves with her dad to Central City for a mission, there she encounters a strange red-haired boy with a thing for the Flash. Spitfire Makes a slight reference to A Mark on his Heart


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice are DC Comics

A/N:  
This store makes a slight reference to my other YJ story, A Mark on his Heart, but you don't need to read it to understand this story at all. But it's a cute little story so you should read it anyway! Also makes a reference to the Flash comics, for example Wally doesn't have his powers because Barry's experiment doesn't get recreated until he's 10, I believe, my comics a bit rusty...

ENJOY!

* * *

A little blonde girl jumped out of her new bedroom window. She and her dad moved to Central City because her dad had a new assignment that required moving and getting Intel on his next target. She didn't like Central City, it was too new. She missed Gotham, she misses what she knows. What if Jade came back? She won't know where to find them. She leapt out of the window and off the fire escape, her dad won't miss her presence but she still needed to sneak out.

She wandered around Central City and got a feel for the brand new city. She passed City Hall with a big stature of the Flash in front of it and she giggled to herself, it was a little over top wasn't it?

"What's so funny about the Flash?" A little boy said behind her

She quickly turned around not knowing someone was behind her. She sized up the little boy who looked a little angry. He had apple green eyes with flaming red hair and was donning a Flash t-shirt. She just smiled at him. "It's not about him" She just said, "It's the stature. It's so big and it's just funny to me, where I come from we don't have a stature for our town superhero."

"Well yours isn't as cool as the Flash!" He stated definitely crossing his arms over his chest like his statement was a fact.

"We have Batman" Artemis countered crossing her arms over her chest

The little boy's face fell, "Ok yeah" he admits, "Batman is pretty cool"

Artemis smiled, "Flash isn't too bad himself"

The boy tried not to smile but soon gave up as a smile made itself known on his face. He let his hands fall to his sides, "Name's Wallace, but my friends call me Wally" The red-haired boy said putting out his hand

Artemis smiled and put her tiny hand in his and they shook, "Name's Artemis"

"I'm 8 and a superhero in training!" Wally said proudly taking his hand back from her and placing both on his hips and puffing out his chest.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms again, "Superhero in training?"

Wally motioned for Artemis to fallow him, "Yeah, one day I'm going to be the Flash! He's my hero and I'm going to be just like him!"

"Oh yeah?" Artemis looked to her side at the animatedly chatting boy "Can you run fast?"

Wally's grin faded "So fast!"

"Oh yeah?" Artemis challenged slowing down her walking to a stop

"Yeah!" Wally countered stopping as well looking her straight in the eyes, they glared at each other, challenging.

"Let's race then!" Artemis said with a smirk "Let's race around the fountain, the first one back here wins"

"You're on!" Wally exclaimed with a wicked grin

"On your mark" Artemis started, "get set"

"GO!" They both yelled

Artemis and Wally both took off running. They were at the same pace most of the time but around the last corner Wally tripped and fell on his face. Making Artemis take the lead and ultimately making her the winner.

"I won!" she cheered jogging back to the fallen boy

"You got lucky" Wally grumbled from his spot on the ground

"You're just not fast!" Artemis said sticking her tongue out, which he did back

"I'll get fast! I'll be the fastest boy alive!" he declared jumping up with excitement, fist clenched in the air like it was a declaration.

"I'll believe it, when I see it!" Artemis laughed with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Artemis and Wally walked to Central City's park and went to sit on the jungle gym. They both picked a swing and just kept swinging and talking to each other.

"So you're not from here?" Artemis asked confused

"Yeah… I'm just here visiting my aunt" Wally stated trying to swing higher

"Really? I thought since you liked the Flash some much you were from here. Where are you from then?"

"Keystone City, Kansas"

"Do you come up here a lot?"

"As often as I can. I'm really close to my aunt. I talk to her about everything, and her new boyfriend is pretty cool as well." Wally said with a smile "you move here with your family?"

"No. Just my dad. We're not close" Artemis cut out indicating she didn't want to talk anymore about her family. Wally took the hint and just continued smiling, "If you could be a super hero, who'd you be? Batman?" Wally changed the subject with a laugh

Artemis laughed a little too, "Never! He's way too scary for a good guy!" Wally joined in laughing with her, "If I had to choose, I'd say Green Arrow from Star City."

Wally looked thoughtful, "Why him?"

"I was kind of saved by him when I was younger" she stated like it was no big deal then added, "and he taught me how to shoot a bow"

Wally jumped off the swing and stood directly in front of her starring at her, "No way! THE Green Arrow taught you how to shoot? You're kidding me!" By now Wally had stopped her swinging and held onto the two chains and looked her dead in the eye

Artemis backed away and got a little smirk on her face, "Jealous?"

"Insanely!" Wally yelled excitedly throwing his hands in the air then went back to swing on his swing. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Artemis was in shock that she gave that kind of information away to someone she just met and Wally was just in awe of her not only meeting but learning from Green Arrow. Artemis was the one to break the ice.

"So if you became Flash's sidekick" redirecting the attention back to him, "what would your name be?"

Wally thought for a second, "Speedy?"

"Ew. No. Too obvious" Artemis said making a face

"Uh…" Wally shrugged his shoulders, "Flash Jr.?"

Artemis Shook her head with an ew look on her face

"Flash Boy?" he asked

"Nope" Artemis shot down, "Try again"

"Why don't you come up with one?" Wally said starting to aggravated, "Instead of rejecting all mine!"

Artemis thought for a minute picking up more height on her swing. Then she jumped off and spun around to face him with a finger pointed at him.

"I got it!"

"What then, smarty pants?" Wally said with attitude as he started swinging to fold his arms across his chest.

"Kid Flash!" Artemis cheered putting her hands on her hips, pleased at what she came up with

"No! That's-that's…" Wally sputtered the stopped and thought, "Ok that's a cool name… I like it!" Wally resolved with a smile

"Then it's settled, if you become a super hero with the Flash you'll be Kid Flash!" Artemis exclaimed very proud of herself.

"But now you know my secret identity" He whined

Artemis sighed, "If I become a villain I promise I won't attack you, how about that?"

Wally looked confused for a moment, "Why would you become a villain?"

"Never mind" Artemis said shaking her head realizing she might've said a little to much, "I probably should get going, my dad is probably wondering where I am" she turned to leave

Wally grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. She turned to look at him and he blushed, "Uh thanks. For-for hanging with me. It was fun"

Artemis smiled, "No problem, it was nice to see more of the town and figure out your superhero name!"

"I go back home tomorrow, but- uh- it would be-" Wally paused trying to find the right word in his eight year old vocabulary "awesome, to see you again"

"We'll meet again when you become a superhero" Artemis declared, "I'll make sure to get in trouble so you can show up" she added with an eye roll.

"When we BOTH become superheroes we'll meet again" Wally said with a toothy grin holding out his hand for a pinky promise

Artemis shook her head with a small laugh but none the less put out her pinky to tangle it with his, "When we both become superheroes" she repeated "We'll meet again"

* * *

"Who is this?"

"Artemis, you're new teammate"

* * *

A/N: There's my first Spitfire, I'm super in love with this pairing! :) I also really love digging into Artemis's past, and making her have prior connections to people, like Ollie and Wally!

Good News to who read A Mark on his Heart, my other Arrow Family fics WILL get posted. Although I'm not sure if I'm going to make them their own one-shots are added on to the other story. If they are they're own one-shot, they are going to be squeals to A Mark on his Heart because my others still wrap around the idea of that one. so be on the look out! I also might write more spitfire if this deems as good to others as I thought while writing it, so let me know your thoughts!

Thanks For Reading! :3


End file.
